Davos (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Lei-Kung the Thunderer (father, deceased), Thunderer (Sparrow) (adoptive sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = K'un-Zi, K'un-Lun | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 205 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | Hair2 = formerly brown Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Scar over left eye, missing right hand, snake tattoo on chest | CharRef = | Citizenship = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior | Education = Decades of intensive martial arts training | Origin = Human, Davos was trained in the martial arts of K'un-Lun. Losing the Iron Fist to Danny Rand, he tried to steal the power from him. Failing he was resurrected and became the Champion of K'un-Zi gaining the power of the Steel Phoenix | PlaceOfBirth = K'un-Lun | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Iron Fist Vol 1 #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Davos was the first son of Lei-Kung the Thunderer, a fearsome martial artist and trainer of the Iron Fist legacy from the city of K'un-Lun. In order to live up to his father's legacy he trained hard and knew that one day he would become one of the most powerful martial artists to leave K'un-Lun with the power of Iron Fist. Iron Fist However, there was one obstacle he had to overcome. He had to defeat the other person in line for the Iron Fist name: Wendell Rand-K'ai, son of Yu-Ti, August Personage in Jade and ruler of K'un-Lun. Davos proved unsuccessful in this attempt and was soundly beaten by Wendell. He refused to give up despite this beating but eventually Yu-Ti announced Wendell the winner which infuriated Davos who accused Yu-Ti of being biased towards his own son. Lei Kung told his son to stay silent and sent him away. Davos' pride and anger got the better of him and he went to challenge the dragon Shou-Lao in his cavern and gain the power of Iron Fist despite his loss. Shou-Lao scarred Davos over his left eye but Davos knew the secret to defeating the Dragon: to block the power of its heart with his body. However, the pain was too much and Davos soon succumbed to the Dragon's power. Lei Kung found his son defeated in the snow and took him back to the city. Yu-Ti then exiled Davos to Earth, stating that he could never return to K'un-Lun. Despite this, Wendell did not challenge Shou-Lao and also went to Earth. Tuan eventually died and Wendell's brother took his place and had a son named Daniel who would take the power of Iron Fist. It was here that Davos began plotting to kill Daniel and take the power of Iron Fist for himself. Danny Rand Davos attempted many times over the years to kill Daniel by absorbing the power of Shou-Lao. He allied himself with Joy and Ward Meachum to be able to close in on Rand. They watched the battle between Iron Fist and Radion on television, hoping he would survive so they could get their revenge. Joy asked Davos to investigate her uncle Ward, he complied as he agreed to work for them until he killed Danny Rand. Davos acted as Joy’s bodyguard during her meeting with Danny. When the Golden Tigers attacked the Meachum Building, he saved Joy Meachum instead of attacking Iron Fist despite her orders, telling her he would choose the time and place of Iron Fist's death himself. Davos confronted Ward threatening him to quit and disappear and leave Joy to run the company. He told her that his debt was payed in full and it was now time for his revenge He attacked Iron Fist, he tried to absorb the power of Shou-Lao, but Iron Fist broke free weakened. Davos called his true name "Daniel Rand-K'ai", showing his knowledge of K'un-Lun. He walked away with a warning. He later found Danny trying to stop some criminal steal a shipment from Rand-Meachum, Inc. He attacked him and tried to absorb the power again but left him to absorb more of his power later. Spider-Man Davos later challenged Danny to combat under the laws of K'un-Lun, signed the Steel Serpent. However when he found Davos there and not Lei-Kung, Davos revealed that he was Lei-Kung's son and the new Steel Serpent. The two fought but was interrupted by Spider-Man, who got in the way, giving Davos the upper hand. He grabbed Danny and drained the power of Shou-Lao from his body. He was about to kill Danny, but was stopped by Misty Knight. He tried to kill Danny in the hospital but Spider-Man stopped him. Iron Fist revived and challenged Davos to a rematch. However, Davos relied to much on his new power on raw power but Danny was weak and could not fight back. Colleen Wing told the others to stay out of the fight as it was up to Danny to defeat him. The power however began to build up in Davos' body, turning against him. Danny absorbed his powers back but Davos was consumed by the energy in the process. Contemplator When Davos died he was absorbed into the Anomaly Gem where he met the spirits of dead Iron Fists and furthered his martial arts from their teachings. Whilst in the Gem he met with the Elder of the Universe known as the Contemplator who tricked Daniel into gathering all the pieces of the Anomaly Gem and thereby releasing Davos from his imprisonment. His plan was successful and then the released Davos once again absorbed Iron Fist's power and finally crossed the threshold to K'un-Lun and declaring himself its new ruler. However, Danny with the power of his friends managed to fight against Davos and restore his power one more time. Davos was forced to leave K'un-Lun. Recently, Davos has formed an alliance with a new enemy to kill Daniel Rand and Orson Randall, the previous Iron Fist. He was successful in killing Orson, but Danny defeated him and before he could deal the killing blow, Lei-Kung and The August Personage in Jade appeared telling him that they could only fight in the tournament ordained by K'un-Lun. Then both Davos and Iron Fist disappeared in a flash of light. The Hand Davos was captured by the Hand and was defeated in battle by their young leader Junzo Muto. He drained the mystical serpent energy from his body. Immortal Weapons Davos powers were restored by the Crane Mother in exchange for becoming the Champion of the mystical land of K'un-Zi. He was created to replace the Crane Champion who was killed many years ago by Orson Randall the past recipient of the Iron Fist. The Crane Mother could only give birth to a new Crane Champion every 300 years. He was given the power in exchange for killing Randall. He increased his powers further by absorbing the Chu of the Crane Daughters. Davos started working with Hydra and planned to strip Rand-Meachum Inc.'s Randrapid train to build a tunnel through the K'un-Lun mountains. Davos found Randall in Bangkok. He escaped to New York and sent agents disguised as N.Y.P.D. to pick him up from the airport, but Randall determined the truth and broke free. Davos met with Mr. Xao, Wai-Go Industries, who were a front for Hydra. He was angered by their failure to take out Randall. He killed the agents that failed him and sent another group after Danny and Orson. Hydra turned against Davos and sent an army of agents and Mechagorgon against him. He killed all the agents and destroyed the robots. He then received back up of more Crane Daughters. He then attacked Danny and Orson at the Rand Building. However during the fight Orson gave his Chi to Danny increasing his powers against Davos. But Lei-Kung and Yu-Ti arrived to them that it was time for the Tournament of the Heavenly Cities. At the Heart of Heaven, the Immortal Weapons are the champions of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. Each would face each other in various arena's. He revealed that he now was known as the Steel Phoenix. During his match with Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, he beats the girl soundly and she is about to yield, but Davos wanted her death not her submission. His left hand was cut off by her war fan but it did not stop him from defeating her and demonstrating his new powers. Lei Kung interrupts the fight and stops his son from killing the girl. In his next match however, he was defeated by John Aman the Prince of Orphans. After the tournament had ended, he was able to rejoice for a while and even listen to the other Immortal Weapons' stories but it was short lived when John Amon revealed to them the Yu-Ti's activities and intentions. While the other Weapons agreed to help the Prince of Orphans in aiding Iron Fist's counter-attack against the terrorist Xao's invasion, Davos furiously opposed his father in taking his current actions which ended up with them dueling one another. Lei Kung won but still invited Davos to help him and the Crane Daughters forces only to be refused. Davos apparently blames others for his mistakes and failures due to his trouble accepting that he may not always be right and that there may be something doesn't know. He does however change his mind and aid Orson Randall's daughter, a young servant girl and her female rebels assembled by Lei Kung against Xao's forces. In the end he lost his powers and gave himself up to his father for judgment accepting that he was a criminal and deserved punishment. Lei Kung instead assigned him to guard an enormous egg that would one day hatch into the new Shou-Lao deciding that Davos would likely punish himself and that it was unnecessary. | Powers = * Chi Augmentation: Davos can harness his spiritual energy in a similar fashion Iron Fist does, but he also draws power from the woman known as Crane Mother. By doing this he can enhance all of his physical attributes to superhuman levels. ** Chi Manipulation: It is unknown if Davos was capable of everything an Iron Fist was capable of doing with their mystic chi, with the power of Crane Mother he was able to recreate a left hand using his own chi. **''Nervous System Control:'' Davos has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. He also is able pass lie detector tests. **''Energy Absorption:'' Davos has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. He has also absorbed the Iron Fist from Danny Rand himself. But the energy was to much for him. **''Energy Manipulation:'' Ability to psionically tap and manipulate energy fields, most notable the electromagnetic field. **''Energy Detection:'' Capable of detecting energy signatures. He used this to track the Danny Rand **''Dimensional Travel:'' Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. **''Heightened Awareness:'' Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action and possesses enhanced intuition. **''Enhanced Senses:'' Davos has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face. **''Empathy:'' Davos has the ability to sense the emotions/feelings of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. **''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes:'' Like Iron Fist he can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph. **''Enhanced Durability:'' Davos can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. ** Chi Enhanced Healing: He can use his chi to heal wounds and illness, but like Iron Fist he cannot regenerate entire limbs or missing organs. * Phoenix Blow: An attack that is executed much like the iron fist to which the user's chi is focused into the attacking hand, but with the index or middle knuckle sticking out from the rest. Unlike the iron fist technique, the Phoenix Blow is directed at one of an opponents pressure points dealing more damage and making it more powerful than the Iron Fist. His powers given to him by the Crane Mother was taken away from him. *'Iron Fist Punch:' For a time he stole the Iron Fist from Danny Rand. He could use his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious. | Abilities = * Master Martial Artist: Davos is a master of the martial arts of K'un-Lun and many of Earth's including those practiced millennia ago. * Weapons Proficiency: He has mastered most if not all weapons used in K'un-Lun. * Nervous System Control: He has near-complete control over his nervous system, enabling him to deaden himself to pain. * Environmental Adaptation: His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Iron Fist Power:' Davos was not skilled enough to handle the power of the Iron Fist. When he absorbed it from Danny Rand. He relied to much on his new power on raw power, he power however began to build up in Davos body, turning against him. However Danny absorbed his powers back but Davos was consumed by the energy in the process. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Fencing Category:Iron Fist Category:Energy Absorption Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:K'un-Zi Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Advanced Longevity Category:One Hand Category:Regeneration Category:Lei-Kung Family Category:Scarred